1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rivet for connecting parts, in particular aircraft components, through which holes are formed, the rivet including a sleeve part having a rivet head with an axially extending cavity and an adjoining shank, is composed of such rivet head and a rivet mandrel having an essentially cylindrical base body and a widened rivet mandrel head in relation to the diameter thereof and which passes through the sleeve part and along the cavity with its base body.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Rivets of the aforementioned type are produced in large production runs and have a wide application in joining workpieces. In particular, when workpieces made of different materials are to be connected and techniques such as soldering, welding or adhesive bonding cannot be used to join the workpieces, joining using rivets of this type represents a practicable alternative method of connection. The workpieces to be connected are thereby first provided with bored holes and the workpieces are placed against one another, ideally with axially aligned orientation of the axes of the holes. Subsequently, a rivet head of a sleeve part is placed on a borehole of the first workpiece and held there in a fixed manner, and a rivet mandrel penetrating the bores is drawn through the fixed rivet head and a shank optionally adjoining it, until the widened rivet mandrel head thereof comes to bear against the second workpiece or the widened rivet mandrel head has deformed an end-side sleeve part with the formation of a non-positive connection. Non-positive connections of this type are often found, e.g., in aircraft construction, where individual components of different types of materials are combined with one another.
In order to join together different types of workpieces by riveting, it is necessary, as mentioned, to provide them with bores in which there is space for a rivet. In practice, in this context the case often occurs that two bores that are provided to accept a rivet have different bore diameters. If the necessary bores are produced separately in the workpieces, it is difficult to obtain exactly the same bore diameters. But even when workpieces that are to be connected and are made of different types of materials are placed one on top of the other and respectively corresponding bores are produced in one step or through a single drilling operation, the bores thus produced can have different bore diameters due to different material properties. Furthermore, the type of drilling operation can thereby have an impact on the size and shape of corresponding bores, as is known, e.g., for laser drilling.
If workpieces with different bore diameters are joined together by riveting, the result is that the rivet in the bores cannot bear against all the bore walls or against both workpieces. A connection between the workpieces therefore occurs at least mainly only through a non-positive closure, and one workpiece has a looseness in a plane perpendicular to the bore axes. A loadability of the rivet connection is correspondingly limited.
Attempts have been made according to the prior art to avoid this disadvantage by reaming the necessary bores. However, a reaming operation represents an additional step, which is time-consuming and costly and, in particular in the connection of aircraft components, when thousands of bores are to be reamed on one component, this can significantly reduce productivity.